Timeline
This is the history of the future, a timeline of the ST:A Universe starting at the divorce from the present, real-world timeline. It is worthy of note that this is not everything that has happened in the Star Trek universe of the Heisenberg, but it is a list of important changes from the "prime" universe as well as ours. 2005 * United States Government commissions the creation of Titan V MIRV ICBM, the largest and most powerful nuclear weapons delivery system of its time. 2012 * Khan Noonien Singh, Augment 01, is born in a genetics lab in China. 2013 * Production runs of Augment 01's basic enhancements trickle down to the rich and famous. Genetic modification is hailed as the wave of the future. * Zefram Cochrane is born in Cheyenne, Wyoming on September 12. 2021 * The first interplanetary cold-storage cargo cruiser, the DY-50 series, is put on the market to service the new, non-self-sustaining Luna colony. * This ship series sells well, and in years to come is succeeded by similarly-named ships, most of which are involved with the Mars colony effort. 2030 * Augment 01 and a small enclave of other augmented beings steal a DY-100 interplanetary cryogenic cargo transport bound for Mars. * Their final radio transmission, originating near Neptune, insists that their act was done "to escape the coming horrors." 2034 * Zefram Cochrane graduates from Carnegie Mellon University with a doctorate in particle physics, and a diagnosis of bipolar affective disorder. * Dr. Cochrane is fitted with an implant that automatically medicates him. 2036 * August 1 ** 12:00:00 GMT: South Africa initiates the first-ever test of an antimatter bomb. ** 12:05:15 GMT: World War III begins. Chinese, Russian, and United States nuclear-weapons detection systems go off. Their retaliatory-strike systems engage, and fire. Less than half of each arsenal still operational, the resultant energy discharge and dust clouds are still catastrophic. ** 14:32:18 GMT: World War III officially ends with the destruction of the last remaining capital city amongst the Big Three: Moscow. *''December 20'' ** The United States Government reasserts itself using copies of the Constitution and Bill of Rights. The new center of government is Great Bend, Kansas, as it is as close to the geographical center of the Union as possible. 2037 * Zefram Cochrane's implant malfunctions due to lack of proper care, and ceases functioning. He turns to self-medication with alcohol while making his way to an unfired, and thus unfired-upon, Titan V missile silo located in Bozeman, Montana. 2043 * Throughtout this year, the remainder of Earth's destroyed governments drag themselves out of the dust and rebuild. They are welcomed back to the international community by the non-devastated nations. Resources remain scarce, due to the difficulty of resettling irradiated areas. 2045 * Dr. Cochrane begins assembling a team of engineers and scientists in Bozeman. His goal, he tells them, is to exceed the light barrier. 2050 * First flyby of craft from 40 Eridani A reveals that humanity is still struggling along. * Flybys will be made every two years from this date on. * Cochrane determines power requirements for his experimental device. * The strip-down of the Titan V and scrounging for materials begins. * The United States Government bans the use of nuclear weapons with Amendment XXIX to the Constitution. 2052 * Project Phoenix is christened. 2053 * Construction begins on the Phoenix's power system. 2057 * Construction begins on humanity's first Continuum Distortion drive. 2061 * Project Phoenix is completed and tested in-situ without powering up its primary drive. 2062 * April 1 ** 19:30 MST: Launch of Project Phoenix. ** T+15 min: Project Phoenix Warp core prestart sequence. ** T+27 min: 40 Eridani A ship arrives at Saturn orbit to conduct long-range observations of Earth. ** T+30 min: Project Phoenix Warp core 1 detonation. Attained velocity: 1.1c. 40 Eridani A ship pauses to note a continuum distortion. ** T+90 min: Project Phoenix arrives at Saturn Orbit, begins turning maneuver. 40 Eridani A ship prepares to match velocity. ** T+105 min: Project Phoenix Warp Core 2 detonation. Attained velocity: 1.2c. ** T+133 min: Project Phoenix deploys heat shield and begins landing maneuvers. 40 Eridani A ship begins preparations to land. * April 2 ** 00:30 MST: 40 Eridani A ship lands near landing site of Project Phoenix. ** 00:31 MST: FIRST CONTACT: Zefram Cochrane officially greets representatives from T'Khasi. *''July 4'' ** Dr. Cochrane's team continue a series of FTL tests, now with backing from several world governments. Maximum attained speed is 3.5c. *''December 25'' ** As a "Christmas gift to the world," Dr. Cochrane's team open-source the design of what they have called the "Continuum Distortion Superimpeller." The trade name chosen for the open-sourced version is the "Warp Drive". 2064 * The Earth Cargo Service and Human Colonization Effort are instated as arms of the International Aeronautics and Space Administration under the United Nations. Humanity's goals turn to the stars, now that cheap and easy-to-manufacture FTL propulsion is a reality. Permanent, stable colonies are swiftly erected on several Jovian moons, and the Luna and Mars colonies are rapidly made self-sustaining. To support the Human Colonization Effort, the United Earth Space Probe Agency is formed, sending Warp-capable probes to other worlds. 2065 * Subspace is formally discovered as an offshoot of Warp technology, resulting in the subsequent discoveries of Multi-Stage Physics and Subspace Radio. * Museums worldwide donate quartz samples in an effort to detect reserves of \overset{2}{Li} . 2066 * Zefram Cochrane becomes among the first human colonists to step onto the surface of another Class M world, Alpha Centauri IV. * The Alpha Centauri Colony's transport, ECS Bonaventure CCV-450, is placed at the center of the new colony as its administration building. 2104 * Zefram Cochrane dies peacefully in his sleep, aged 91. He is survived by four generations of descendants, two institutions of higher learning, and innumerable primary and secondary schools that bear his name. * In recognition of Dr. Cochrane's service to mankind, the United Nations declares him a Hero of Mankind, and declares his birthday a holiday. 2120 * Khan Noonien Singh is defrosted from cryostasis in the interstellar gulf en route to Lalande 21115 by the crew of ECS Enterprise XCV-330. * Khan, along with fifty other genetically augmented individuals, opt to return to Earth. 2121 * The United Nations General Services Administration hires Khan Noonien Singh as a technical developer for communications technologies. 2130 * Under recommendations that have filtered 'up the chain' from several departments, the United Nations combines the Human Colonization Effort and the United Earth Space Probe Agency into a single organization, keeping the name of the latter. * Prazi Kierda is born on Trill. 2132 * Multiple apparently-incurable disease outbreaks in California are traced to sewage and other toxins leaking into public water facilities. * The Sanctuary District System is initiated in large cities to contain infected persons, with military enforcement of the quarantines. * Dr. Khan Noonien Singh has risen to the post of United Nations Communications Director. 2134 * The "Bell Riots" seize San Francisco, triggered by an information blackout of Sanctuary District A. * Gabriel Bell, whom the riots were named for was in fact instrumental in their dissolution, securing medical aid for the ill residents of the District as well as protecting them and aiding in the restoration of Internet access. * The cause of the communications interruption was determined to be of a software nature, as opposed to hardware damage. 2135 * More riots, similar to the Bell Riots, occur in large cities all over the world. Several quarantine breaches take place, "necessitating the thermobaric sterilization" of entire populaces. * Over a billion people die as a result, the largest death toll since World War III. 2137 * Dr. Khan Noonien Singh and his ship's former crew are implicated in the rioting and mass "sterilizations" as part of the lengthy, complex investigation into the patterning of the disease. * Singh's trial reveals that he manipulated records pertaining to every aspect of the outbreaks, quarantines, and even fabricated the orders to sterilize all of the places where supposed quarantine failures had occurred. * Dr. Singh and crew are sentenced to exile, returned to cryostatic storage, and placed aboard the Warp-capable DY-500A cryogenic cargo ship ECS Botany Bay CWT-1017. * The Botany Bay is aimed towards the center of the galaxy and launched at its top sustainable speed, 50c. * The Gant symbiont is born in the underground pools of Mak'ala on Trill. 2130 * Prazi Kierda is born in the capital city of Trill, Leran Menev. 2141 * Doul Kierda, father of Prazi, becomes a field docent for the Trill Symbiosis Commission, 2145 * ECS Earickson XCV-800-B attempts to land a colony on 61 Cygni V, accidentally initiating First Contact with the people of that world. * The sudden encounter rankles with the Tellarites, nearly instating worldwide panic. * After a meeting between the largest country's monarch and the captain of the Earickson, disaster is averted. * The Tellarites are given the necessary technological knowledge to complete their own Warp drive. 2151 * Gant is joined with its first host, the scientist Prazi Kierda, 21. 2164 * An investigation is begun into Doul Kierda's involvement with his daughter's selection for the Gant symbiont. The conclusion reached is that Doul pulled several strings to advance his daughter's chances of symbiosis. * Doul Kierda and Prazi Gant appear before the Great Council of Trill, to argue their cases. * Prazi is acquitted of all charges, Doul is fined heavily enough to handily eliminate most of his family's wealth. * Doul Kierda becomes a small-time trader once his acelon mines run dry. 2170'' * Prazi Gant becomes head of the Trill Science Academy. '''2179 * Verun Darva is born on Trill. 2180 * A meeting of four peoples. The Vulcans of T'Khasi, the Tellarites of Miracht, the Andorians of Fesoan and the Humans of Earth join together at the now-multispecies colony world of Alpha Centauri for a legendary conference. * By the end of the year, a new political document is fabricated, and sent off to the various worlds and colonies of these civilizations for ratification. Several other civilizations are also contacted. 2181 * The United Federation of Planets is born. * Signatories to the Articles of Federation include Earth and colonies, Vulcan and colonies, Tellar, Andor and colonies, Cait, Antos, Aurelia, and many others. The guiding principle of the Federation is its diversity. Arrangements for the military and exploration arm of the Federation government begin. 2182 * Starfleet is instanced as the military and exploration arm of the Federation. * To prevent a repeat of the Tellar Colonization, General Order 1 is established: "All Starfleet personnel are to avoid contact with pre-warp civilizations unless it is absolutely necessary." * Earth Cargo Service continues its existence as a private corporation, however as part of its agreement it gives half of its ships to Starfleet as a stopgap until suitable designs can be built fresh. 2185 * The Daedalus-Class Starship Development Project begins under the auspices of the new Starfleet Corps of Engineers. * A division of SCE is created to handle new spaceframe construction and testing, the Advanced Starship Design Bureau. 2191 * USS Daedalus NX-1000, is "completed" at the Antares V shipyard. The only pressurized decks on the ship are the Bridge, Warp Engineering, and the docking bay. * Daedalus enters Warp on August 1, 2191 at 12:00:00 ship time and decelerates shortly thereafter, having made 148c with its new, experimental engine. * The go-ahead is given to complete the ship, and fifty more are commissioned in her line. 2192 * USS Daedalus is renumbered NCC-1000 in January. * In March, she is lost with all hands to an unidentified, impulse-only spacecraft that appears to have some form of shaped-plasma weapon. 2193 * Following an old tradition from the ECS, a new Daedalus is commissioned. Her registration number is NCC-1000-A. * Daedalus-A is given improved armor and a new phased-particle weapons system, as well as a new type of subspace-based armor called "Defensive Shields." * These upgrades are rolled out to the entire fleet of Daedalus-class ships. 2194 * Robert Thomas April is born in Coventry, England. * The Federation encounters the Klingon Empire and rapidly orchestrates a treaty establishing a "Neutral Zone" of uncolonizable space between the two governments. 2195-2200 * The Romulan War. The Federation variously completes several Daedalus- and new, larger Icarus-class ships to combat the type of vessel encountered by the original Daedalus. * Taking heavy losses, the Federation eventually barters a second Neutral Zone treaty with the Rihannsu, or as they have come to be known inside the Federation, "Romulans." 2202 * George Samuel Kirk is born in Riverside, Iowa. 2205 * Prazi Gant dies aged 75 in her favorite place, watching the stars through the Trill Science Academy's largest telescope. * Gant is joined with geological technician Verun Darva, 24. 2208 * Verun Gant disappears from the public eye on Trill, taking a billet on an exploration boat. * Over the following decades, Dr. Gant will arrive at the homes of fellow scientists, offering alcohol and to assist them in whatever their current effort might be in exchange for a co-authorship on any resulting publication. 2210 * The ASDB begins evaluation testing on the USS Bonaventure NCC-1200. * Bonaventure never sees the light of day, as with most of the designs generated by ASDB. However, the distinctive design of the Daedalus- and Icarus-class' large engineering section with separated nacelles remains. 2215 * ASDB begins its rollout of the "Class I series" of starships. Retroactively classifying all of the previous ships of Starfleet's line ends with Daedalus being the Mark IV Cruiser and the Icarus being a Mark V Battleship. * Work begins on the new ship designs: Mark VI Tug, USS Ptolemy NX-1300. Mark VII Scout, USS Hermes NX-1400. 2219 * Christopher McKinnies is born in Mojave, California. 2225 * The USS Ptolemy is Warp-safe certified and launched. * Fourteen other Ptolemy-class ships are permitted to begin construction. 2226 * The USS Hermes is Warp-safe certified and launched. * Fourteen other Hermes-class ships are permitted to begin construction. * A new ship design based on USS Hermes is begun: Mark VIII Destroyer, USS Saladin, NX-1500-A. 2230 * An additional ten units each of the Ptolemy- and Hermes-class ships are commissioned and constructed to replace units lost in the past four years. * USS Saladin-A is certified Warp-safe and seventeen others of her class are commissioned. 2231 * Christopher McKinnies is adopted by Charles and Hobelia Pike. 2233 * James Tiberius Kirk is born in Riverside, Iowa. * The Starfleet Marine Corps is instated as the ground combat arm of Starfleet, in case of planetary invasion by hostile forces. 2234 * ASDB begins planning of the Mark IX Heavy Cruiser, USS Constitution NX-1700. A return to a separated engineering hull design, USS Constitution is easily constructed from the Ptolemy tool-and-die set. * NX-1700 is "completed" swiftly, using a retrofitted starliner cartridge as its engineering hull. It never leaves the dock facility. 2240 * The Klingon Empire and Romulan Republic begin a technological exchange program. 2241 * Fordan Zona is born in the Science Academy Hospital on Trill. 2243 * After substantial upgrades to the design, the first functional Constitution-class starship is launched without certification, ceremony, or even mild interest. USS Enterprise NCC-1701 is in fact stolen by Corps of Engineers Captain Robert April. She has a six-person crew at her first launch, including George Samuel Kirk. * This mission is seen as instrumental in preserving the Romulan Neutral Zone. * The Enterprise saves the crew and population of the colony ship SS Rosenberg, stranded near the border, from destruction by a newly-Warp capable Romulan fighter squadron. 2245 * USS Enterprise NCC-1701 is certified Warp-safe and launched under the command of Captain Robert April on her first five-year tour of duty. * The Ptolemy-II and Hermes-II classes are commissioned with upgrades originally designed as part of the Constitution project. * Ten more Constitution-class ships are commissioned, and USS Constitution is scheduled for rebuild to meet the Enterprise's specifications. 2246 * USS Constitution NCC-1700 is certified Warp-safe and launched. 2250 * USS Enterprise NCC-1701 returns to dock, and Captain April becomes Commodore in charge of the Starfleet Diplomatic Corps. * Captain Christopher Pike is assigned to USS Enterprise as commanding officer for the next five years. 2251 * Christopher Pike engages in the first open hostilities with the Klingon Empire. 2255 * Christopher Pike takes on a second five-year cruise aboard USS Enterprise. It is in this time aboard the Enterprise that he encounters the natives of Talos IV. 2259 * Verun Gant dies of isoboraminaemia in the Accident and Emergency ward of the Trill Science Academy Hospital, surrounded by friends, aged 68. * The Gant symbiont is joined to its youngest host yet, the secretary Fordan Zona, 18. 2260 * USS Enterprise is retired from active service for two years to receive a refit and upgrade. 2262-2267 * Christopher Pike is raised to Commodore rank. * James Kirk is given command of USS Enterprise. * The adventures of Kirk's enterprise are formatted for viewing by audiences across the Federation under the title "Star Trek." While the missions are generally similar, the broadcast versions are heavily stylized. * During this time, the crew of the Enterprise locates ECS Botany Bay, defrosts its crew, and after an incident involving Dr. Singh, maroons the Botany Bay and her crew on Ceti Alpha V. 2268 * Fordan Gant graduates the Trill Science Academy, having earned a doctorate in parasitology and a doctorate in microbiology. * Acclaimed parasitologist Professor Daeman Ral accepts Dr. Gant's application to join his team, researching the neuropathology of unjoined Trill, particularly isoboromine cascade reactions. 2270 * USS Enterprise Refit Project begins. 2274 * USS Enterprise Refit Project is completed, generating the successful Constitution II-class spaceframe. 2278 * USS Bozeman disappears in the Typhon Expanse while engaged in combat with a Klingon commander named Kozara. 2280 * ASDB begins construction of a prototype ship designed to exploit Warp travel through "deeper regions" of subspace, USS Excelsior NX-2000. The Corps of Engineers publicize the effort as "The Great Experiment." 2285 *''June'' ** USS Enterprise NCC-1701 is destroyed to prevent its capture by Klingon forces. ** The new Constitution-II class USS Yorktown NCC-1704-A, still under construction, is renamed and renumbered USS-Enterprise NCC-1701-A. *''September'' ** USS Enterprise construction is completed. ** USS Excelsior construction is completed. ** USS Enterprise is sent on a mission to assist USS Reliant at Station Regula I. ** Khan Noonien Singh and his followers take over USS Reliant and engage Enterprise in combat inside the Mutara Nebula. *''December'' ** USS Excelsior is launched, and her Transwarp drive is engaged. ** Owing to sabotage, USS Excelsior undergoes a total systemwide failure, necessitating a tow back to Spacedock 1. ** Analysis of the systemwide failure reveals that the spacecraft's Transwarp drive could not have functioned and would have failed spectacularly upon activation, destroying the vessel and killing her crew. ** Captain Montgomery Scott is discovered to have sabotaged the Excelsior's computers as part of the investigation into the failure. He is given a commendation for lifesaving action. 2290 * USS Excelsior is formally redesignated NCC-2000, after having its Transwarp drive replaced with a standard Warp drive. * Excelsior is certified and launched under the command of former USS Enterprise astrogator Hikaru Sulu. * Twenty other Excelsior-class ships are commissioned to begin construction. This design will become noted for its amazing resilience and flexibility. 2305 * USS Heisenberg NCC-2401 is launched. Its mission is planetary survey and galactic exploration. It is commanded by Captain Pavel Chekov, former tactical officer of USS Enterprise. 2320 * Deriel Purtas is born in a hospital at the Ganeses Peninsula on Trill. 2323 * Fordan Gant discovers that the neurology of symbiosis is both more complex and more prevalent than previously realized. While traditional thinking held that less than 1% of the Trill population were capable of joining, Dr. Gant's research indicated that more than 50% of the population were capable. * Dr. Gant persuades Dr. Ral to not publish their team's findings. * Doctors Gant and Ral are brought before the Great Council to announce their findings. Gant urges that the findings be kept secret, for the good of the Trill society and the symbionts, arguing that if this news were published the fragile symbionts would be traded and mistreated like slaves. * The Great Council of Trill establishes what will come to be known as 'the secret'. 2326 * USS Heisenberg, in need of a refit and currently under the command of Captain Rose Walsh, is badly crippled while exploring a neutron star with the unusual feature of a functioning planetary system. When the star collapsed, its ejecta destroyed one warp nacelle, a substantial portion of the secondary hull, and more than half of the primary hull. * Heisenberg departs for Antares V at Warp 5, the most it can do with only one nacelle. 2327 * USS Heisenberg arrives at the Antares V shipyard and is mothballed. 2331 * Professor Daeman Ral dies peacefully in his sleep, ending his lifetime of research into the hows and whys of his species' unique neurochemistry. * Professor Fordan Gant retires to his home on the Ganeses Peninsula with his wife and two children. 2340 * May Moravec is born in sickbay aboard USS Excelsior NCC-2000. 2342 * Fordan Gant dies while reading the newspaper in his favorite chair, aged 83. He is survived by his wife, his son Venaren, and his daughter Daera. * The Gant symbiont is passed to budding warp theorist Deriel Purtas, 22. 2352 * Oceri Belus is born at the Burundev Coast on Dhrvalon. 2353 * Javen Findil is born in Fazan Village in the Gorlan Plains on Trill. * Deriel Gant enters the Starfleet Enlisted Service. 2357 * Lonika Grey is born on Rigel VII. 2358 * May Moravec is accepted into Starfleet Academy. * Carla Franks is born in England, on Earth. * Deriel Gant is promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer and assigned to the Class-6 Warp System Development Project under Dr. Leah Brahms of the SCE's Theoretical Propulsion Group. 2361 * The Theoretical Propulsion Group completes the first functional model of the Class-6 Warp System. * Deriel Gant supervises the system's installation aboard the first completed Galaxy-class starship, USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D. 2363 * Leira Torain is born at the colony hospital on Dessica II near the Romulan Neutral Zone. * USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-D is launched under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. 2364 * May Moravec graduates Starfleet Academy with a doctorate and is assigned as a warp specialist aboard USS Zhukov NCC-2613-A. * The Theoretical Propulsion Group of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers begins retooling the Class-6 Warp System for the new Nebula-class spaceframe. * Deriel Gant supervises the installation of the Class-6 Warp System aboard USS Endeavour NCC-7180, the eighth ship to bear the name. 2365 * Elyin 197 is born at Ishkara on the planet Teridus IV. 2366 * Lieutenant May Moravec transfers to USS Endeavour NCC-7180, becoming the ship's Assistant Chief Engineer. Oceri Belus is accepted to Starfleet Academy. * The Theoretical Propulsion Group begins work on a new generation of ultracompact, overhead warp engine, destined for USS Danube NX-4091. 2367 * Battle of Wolf 359. May Moravec and over a thousand other Starfleet personnel assimilated by the Borg. 2368 * The Danube-class runabout enters production status. * Deriel Gant becomes chief supervisor of Starbase 231's warp drive repair facility. 2369 * The Nova-class USS Equinox NCC-7238 is launched under the command of Captain Rudolph Ransom. * Lonika Grey displays an intense interest in biological sciences, much to her parents' chagrin. * Tal Shiar operatives abduct Leira Torain and her parents. Leira's mind is transferred into the body of a chameloid as part of a plot to create a sleeper agent. 2370 * Oceri Belus graduates from Starfleet Academy, and is assigned to USS Bozeman NCC-1941-A. * Leira Torain kills 147 Romulans in a fit of uncontrollable power psychosis, only calming down after several days. * USS Musashi NCC-7615 arrives to investigate a distress call emanating from inside the Romulan Neutral Zone. * USS Musashi rescues Leira Torain. 2371 * Amidst the tense climate preceding the Dominion War, Starfleet begins to reassess its mothballed spaceframes to see if they can be repurposed for military activity. * USS Heisenberg is highlighted as potential salvage. * Javen Findil becomes an initiate of the Symbiosis Institute under field docent Tanar Gael. * USS Equinox is lost in the Badlands, drawn to the Delta Quadrant. While bruised and injured, her crew are mostly safe. * USS Voyager NCC-7465 is launched under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway with the overt goal of discovering the whereabouts of USS Equinox. * Voyager's secret mission, however, is to test a new type of Warp engine that taps the computational power of existing biological brains for navigational computation, burning the brain out in the process. * Voyager is also to discover where the Equinox went, and exploit that area for advanced technologies. * Voyager is sucked into the Delta Quadrant, fulfilling the first part of their tertiary mission. Over half her crew are killed in the transit. * The Maquis ship "Val Jean", under the command of former Starfleet officer Chakotay, is dragged along with the Voyager. 2373 * Oceri Belus is transferred to USS Constellation NCC-1710-F as Assistant Chief Science Officer. * USS Equinox meets the Krowtonian Guard, and negotiates for the Equinox's safe passage through their space. * USS Voyager is badly damaged during combat after several members of the Kazon civilization go missing. 2375 * Lonika Grey, now calling herself L'nika, applies and is accepted to Starfleet Academy with help from a business rival of her father's. * USS Voyager encounters the Hirogen, and becomes badly understaffed. Despite her crew's heroic efforts, the ship is falling apart. * Javen Findil barely misses consideration for the five symbionts currently capable of joining. His name is kept on the candidate list for future symbionts. 2376 * Carla Franks is accepted to Harvard University. She drops out in her second semester, transferring to Starfleet Academy. * USS Equinox encounters the Ankari, and while fascinated by their "blessing" of nucleogenic life, decide to simply move on. 2377 * Deriel Gant dies of delta radiation poisoning caused by the damaged and leaking overhead warp engine of USS Amazon NCC-4239, aged 57. The symbiont is uninjured from the exposure due to the overhead nature of the leak. * The Gant symbiont is transported home aboard USS Constellation NCC-1710-F. * Gant is joined to aspiring engineer Teryn Sitlas. The bond fails, and rejection sets in less than 37 hours into the joining. * Gant is joined to linguistics student Javen Findil, 24. * USS Equinox and USS Voyager meet in response to a distress call sent out by Voyager. * Captain Rudolph Ransom arrests Captain Kathryn Janeway and deactivates the larger ship's new Warp computers, installing spare neural gel packs from his own vessel as an astrogation computer. * Captain Ransom is field-promoted to Commodore by the combined crews of Equinox and Voyager. * Provisional Lieutenant Commander Chakotay is field-promoted to Captain and given command of the Voyager under Commodore Ransom. 2378 * USS Voyager and USS Equinox return to Earth using a Borg transwarp conduit. * Due to her involvement in Voyager's original mission, Kathryn Janeway is court-martialed, dishonorably discharged, and promptly consigned to the New Zealand Rehabilitation Facility on Earth. * An investigation is launched into who authorized construction of the Voyager's blatantly illegal new Warp drive computers. * As a result of the investigation, Admiral William Ross is court-martialed, stripped of rank and privileges, dishonorably discharged, and sent to the Copernicus City Rehabilitation Facility on Luna for psychological treatment and criminal rehabilitation. * Javen Gant graduates the Trill Science Academy with a doctorate in linguistics. 2379 * Javen Gant is accepted into Starfleet Academy. * L'nika Grey graduates Starfleet Academy with honors, and joins Starfleet Medical's doctorate program. * Captain Chakotay is reinstated at his full commissioned rank in Starfleet and given command of Galaxy-class USS Venture NCC-7185. * Lieutenant Commander Thomas Paris is reinstated at his commissioned rank and assigned as Spacedock's Commandant of Flight Operations. * Annika Hansen, formerly Borg Drone 07/09/3ADJ/UNI01 is given a Starfleet commission at the rank of Lieutenant J.G. and is assigned to Starfleet Medical to assist other recovering Borg drones freed during the Unimatrix 0 separation. * Rudolph Ransom is promoted to Rear Admiral Upper Half in honor of his great achievement in safely returning his crew and that of the Voyager home. He becomes commandant of the Bajor Sector. 2380 * "Freed" Borg Drone 03/07/2ADJ/UNI031, formerly known as May Moravec, is discovered by USS Excelsior NCC-2000. She is reintegrated into Starfleet, with several implants removed. * Dr. Moravec is reinstated to her rank of Lieutenant Commander. * Lt. Commander Moravec proposes and is put in charge of a new Transwarp Drive project, USS Heisenberg NX-2401. As project lead, she is promoted to the rank of Commander. Opponents of the project call it the "Second Great Experiment". * Oceri Belus is transferred to USS Defiant NX-1764-C under command of Captain Benjamin Sisko. * Carla Franks graduates Starfleet Academy and enters the Starfleet Marine Corps, attached to the 101st Surface Operations. * Starfleet Marine Corps 101st Surface Operations unit is assigned to the New Orleans-class USS Thomas Paine NCC-6553. 2383 * L'nika Grey graduates Starfleet Medical College with a doctorate in biological sciences and is formally disowned by her parents. * L'nika Grey is assigned to USS Potemkin NCC-1657-E. * Leira Torain is certified psychologically stable by Starfleet Medical. * Elyin 197 is accepted to Starfleet Academy. * Leira Torain is accepted into Starfleet Academy. 2384 * Lieutenant Colonel Samuel Houston, Chief of Security and Second Officer of USS Thomas Paine is killed in the line of duty during a skirmish with several Breen cruisers. * Javen Gant graduates Starfleet Academy with merit, and is assigned to the Nova-class USS Germane NCC-8375 as linguist. * Carla Franks is promoted to Major Colonel for meritous conduct and receives the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor for commanding the USS Thomas Paine. * The new Luna-class exploration cruiser USS Titan NCC-8010 is launched under the command of Captain William T. Riker. * Commander Data Soong is promoted to First Officer of USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E. * Major Colonel Franks accepts a transfer to Starfleet Academy as a marksmanship instructor. 2386 * Lieutenant L'Nika Grey is involved in an altercation with a hydroponics technician, and is transferred to USS Lexington NCC-1709-C. * This incident will remain the sole negative report of Lt. Grey's career. 2387 * Spaceframe rebuild and power system installation completed on USS Heisenberg, including a revolutionary two-core drive system and a Borg-inspired metastable Einstein-Rosen bridge generator. * Lieutenant Javen Gant is promoted in recognition of his exemplary service during USS Germane's encounter with a Romulan vessel. * Leira Torain graduates Starfleet Academy and is given a post as Delta Shift Tactical Officer aboard USS Musashi, the same vessel that rescued her years before. 2388 * Starfleet Temporal Investigations recommend Lieutenant Commander Javen Gant for a fast-track administration training program in preparation to command USS Heisenberg. * With the assent of Dr. Moravec, Gant is given command and a grade increase to Captain. * Elyin 197 graduates Starfleet Academy's School of Astrogation and accepts a position with the Starfleet Marine Corps. * Midshipman Elyin 197 is assigned to USS Excalibur NCC-1664-D. 2389 * L'nika Grey is instrumental in assisting the crew of USS Hood NCC-1703-D after a near-breach of their warp core. * Lieutenant Grey applies for and is accepted to the position of Chief Medical Officer, USS Heisenberg, with accompanying promotion to Lieutenant Commander. * Oceri Belus applies for transfer to USS Heisenberg as Chief Science Officer. * Carla Franks is ordered to report to Antares V for assignment to USS Heisenberg as Chief of Security. Major Franks becomes the only member of the Heisenberg team not handpicked by either Captain Gant or Lieutenant Commander Moravec. 2390 * Ambassador Spock saves the Romulan home system from a nearby supernova. * The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E completes its final mission in style, escorting the Ambassador home. * The Luna-class USS Titan NCC-8010 is launched under the command of Captain William T. Riker. * USS Heisenberg's Transwarp Tunneling System is installed and testing begins. * Elyin 197 is attached to the Heisenberg project as its Chief of Astrogation with grade increase to First Lieutenant. * Oceri Belus is accepted for transfer as Chief Science Officer with grade increase to Commander. * Leira Torain is transferred to USS Heisenberg as Chief Tactical Officer. 2391 * January: The Galaxy II-class USS Enterprise NCC-1701-F is completed at Utopia Planitia shipyards in orbit around Mars. It is placed under the command of Captain Data Soong. The ship will be the last Enterprise to bear the registry number 1701. * July 1: The USS Heisenberg NX-2401 is relaunched under the command of Captain Javen Gant. Present at the launching ceremony is the largest crowd of reporters since the launch of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B. Also present are Admiral Ransom, Commander Ezri Dax, and the crews and complements of starships Enterprise-F, Titan, Venture, Equinox-A, Hood-D, Excelsior, and Bozeman-B. * July 2 12:00:00: Accompanied by Galaxy-class USS Venture NCC-7185 under the command of Captain Chakotay, Heisenberg departs the Antares V shipyard. ** T+0 min: Heisenberg engages transwarp drive and successfully attains Warp inside a metastable wormhole. ** T+60 min: USS Heisenberg accelerates past the ability of USS Venture to track its verteron emissions. ** T+120 min: USS Venture arrives at the location of Galaxy II-class USS Challenger NCC-2032-B. USS Heisenberg is nowhere to be seen. * July 9: USS Heisenberg is officially declared Missing in Space.